A Sick Girl Like Me
by MysteryGurl
Summary: Videl is a successful singer and songwriter. Everyone thinks that she lives the best life a human could live. But when Gohan grows closer to Videl, he finds out that Videl's suffering from a terrible eating disorder. Can he help her?
1. Chapter 1

-----------------A Sick Girl Like Me------------ Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z..blablabla  
  
Foreword: Hello people. This is my second (English) fanfic, and this is gonna be another drama/romance-fic. It's about a mental illness that a lot of teenage girls are suffering and a friend of mine is suffering the same. This fic just needs to be written, so I can show other girls who think like this what it can do to you physically and mentally. I'm trying (Read: trying/doing my best) to help people out here, but for people who don't have any problems it might be a fun fic to read too. Okay, I'll stop talking soon, just read this. For the people who like Too Tired to Hang on: don't worry, I'll update that fic soon, okay?  
  
-----------------Chapter 1---------------------------------  
  
"So Gohan, do you like this school a little bit?" Sharpner asked him while he and Gohan were walking through the overcrowded dance floor with lots of people dancing.  
  
"I like the school, but explain me once again, what the hell are we doing here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"To get you a girl, Gohan! Everyone's dating, except for you." Sharpner said. Gohan shook his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So? So you should change. You need a girl to hang around with. A girl to love. A girl to."  
  
"Sharpner, I know what you mean. But I'm not a womaniser. I don't like girls."  
  
"WHAT!? You're gay!?"  
  
"NO, NO, NO! That's not what I mean. I just don't like them. I never had feelings for a girl. The only reason why I'm here is because you didn't want to go alone, and I wanted to help you out," Gohan said.  
  
"And to get you a girl."  
  
" And to get me a.Hey, Sharpner, stop that!" Gohan yelled. Sharpner smiled.  
  
"I know that you secretly want a girl, Gohan. It's time for you to grow up, and because I feel responsible for you, I'm going to make sure that you don't end up alone," Sharpner said.  
  
"I grew up already. I know what I want, and that's not a girl," Gohan said.  
  
"Watch how I'm gonna change your mind in one evening," Sharpner said determined. Gohan just shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Sharpy!" someone yelled from behind. Gohan and Sharpner turned around.  
  
"Hey Erasa. Girl, how are you doing?" Sharpner asked after giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm fine. Life is great. And you?" she smiled.  
  
"Fantastic, as always. So, who's your date?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"I don't have a date. I'm one of those desperate girls who's hoping to find someone on this gala," Erasa answered.  
  
"Huh? What happened to your last boyfriend?"  
  
"I dumped him. He couldn't satisfy my needs."  
  
"O, I see. Than I have the right person just for you. This guy is Gohan, 17 years, single, loyal and nice. In one word: he's perfect," Sharpner said. Gohan just cocked his eyebrow at Sharpner. What the hell was he talking about? Erasa studied him head to toe.  
  
"No thanks. He's looks too much of a nerd," Erasa said.  
  
'No thanks. She's looks too much of a bitch,' Gohan thought by himself before forcing a kind smile on his face.  
  
"That's too bad. I guess that means I have to look around for someone else," with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving Sharpner behind. He walked out of the school and sat down on a bench. He looked at the stars and took off his glasses.  
  
'Man, I can't wait till I finally get lenses.' Gohan looked down at his lap and got lost in his thoughts till someone broke him out of his trance.  
  
"C'mon, Gohan. Get inside! Do you want to get your ass frozen? It's fucking cold out here!" Sharpner yelled as he quickly ran inside. Gohan now noticed too.  
  
'He's right. I better go inside,' Gohan thought as he put his glasses on and smiled as he looked up to the sky.  
  
'The stars, the moon, I love it. You just have to love it,' and Gohan got inside. The hot air greeted him immediately and it made him really sweaty. As Gohan found Sharpner, he noticed that that girl, what was her name again? O yeah, that girl Erasa, was with again.  
  
"Yo, Sharpner, I found out that Videl's gonna sing tonight!" Erasa said happy.  
  
"Videl's here, tonight?" Sharpner asked. It must've been something good, cause he was smiling happy.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that great? We finally get something good to listen to!"  
  
"It was about time. God, I missed her voice. I can't believe she didn't get famous with that voice of hers. She's fantastic!" Sharpner said. If there were no people around, Gohan would have slapped his face right there.  
  
'O, please! Have mercy on me! Not another rock-star!'  
  
"I agree. I can't believe such a wonderful girl is on our school. On our ordinary school! Everyone adores her!" Erasa chuckled.  
  
"But that's just because she's such a good singer. I heard people saying that she doesn't have any real friends," Sharpner said.  
  
"But she does have a fan club!" Erasa said.  
  
"Everyone needs real friends, fan clubs are not necessary," Gohan remarked. Erasa looked at him contemptuous.  
  
"Sheesh, what do you know about it? You don't even know her! Sharpner told me that this is the first school feast you went to."  
  
"He's right," Gohan said.  
  
"Well then, shut up! Don't start arguing when you don't know what you're arguing about!" Gohan shook his head and walked off again.  
  
'That girl must be a real pain in the ass. How can Sharpner bear with her?' Gohan decided to get on the dance floor and sway his hips a little to the music. There was nothing else he could do to enjoy himself.  
  
--------Meanwhile------- A girl was preparing herself to get on stage.  
  
"Don't worry, Videl. We got everything under control. The sound check went fine, the band is ready, only the singer is missing. Off you go, c'mon, get your ass on the stage," the leader yelled.  
  
"I know, I know. Relax. So, how do I look?" Videl asked.  
  
"Beautiful, just beautiful. Now, go! Time is money, so we shouldn't waste any more time!" Videl sighed and did as the manager told her. What are managers for? They don't do anything but settling performances and making you nervous.  
  
"Okay, Videl. I want you to move a little more to the right. Okay, that's the right spot. Okay, people, curtains open in 5 seconds," the manager looked at his watch.  
  
"5."  
  
Videl stared at the closed curtains.  
  
"4."  
  
3 more seconds till show time.  
  
"3."  
  
Videl closed her eyes and cleared her mind.  
  
"2."  
  
Videl noticed that she couldn't clear her mind.  
  
"1."  
  
Videl slowly breathed in.  
  
"0."  
  
She slowly breathed out. Time to make those people dance out there.  
  
---------------  
  
Gohan looked up at the band on the stage. He examined the girl in the front. She had pretty ebony hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt and a black jean. She wore black boots and a silver bracelet on her right wrist.  
  
'Ah, that must be the girl Sharpner was talking about. I hope the music isn't as bad as his Sharpner's other favourite rock-bands are.'  
  
As soon as the band began to play, Videl inhaled and started to sing:  
  
//I am an unknown person  
  
People can't see how I am  
  
They think they know me quite good,  
  
But they don't understand my blood  
  
Don't know the purpose of my life  
  
Don't even care to find out  
  
Don't know my personality  
  
I am an unknown mysterygurl\\  
  
Gohan looked up at the singing girl. This wasn't a rock-band, this was a nice, touching song. And the girl's voice was beautiful as well. The song fitted her voice.  
  
//People think I'm all right  
  
Cause I'm dancing, singing and so  
  
I make it through the day  
  
Act like I'm okay  
  
They don't bother to ask how I feel  
  
They only care about my voice  
  
They think they're cool with me around  
  
I'm supposed to give them power and strength\\  
  
'This lyric is amazing too. Did she write this song herself?' Gohan thought as he unconsciously moved to the stage.  
  
// I am an unknown person  
  
People can't see how I am  
  
They think they know me quite good,  
  
But they don't understand my blood  
  
Don't know the purpose of my life  
  
Don't even care to find out  
  
Don't know my personality  
  
I am an unknown mysterygurl\\  
  
Sharpner looked away from Erasa and watched how Gohan was staring at that girl. She amazed him, Sharpner could tell. He never saw Gohan like this before.  
  
//As long as they're okay  
  
There is no problem, they just don't care  
  
Are people selfish here?  
  
That, I can't bear  
  
Am I used as a service or what?  
  
Am I nothing but an assistant to them?  
  
Am I theirs, do I even have an own life  
  
People, please, help me heal my pain\\  
  
"Erasa, I think Gohan finally found someone," Sharpner gestured. Erasa laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but she'll never take him," Erasa whispered.  
  
//I am an unknown person  
  
People can't see how I am  
  
They think they know me quite good,  
  
But they don't understand my blood  
  
Don't know the purpose of my life  
  
Don't even care to find out  
  
Don't know my personality  
  
I am an unknown mysterygurl\\  
  
Videl saw a boy staring at her with a dazed look on his face. Videl smiled at him before finishing her song.  
  
//Who am I?  
  
What am I doing on this Earth?  
  
I care for people, but they don't for me  
  
I meet the wrong people and no one seems to know  
  
How I am, who I am, the real me  
  
I am an unknown mysterygurl\\  
  
A big applause came from the audience. Well, audience, the students from Orange Star High. Videl smiled and waved.  
  
"Thank you!" she said before putting the microphone away and she left the stage. The curtains closed. Videl's manager smiled at her.  
  
"That was just amazing, Videl. You were wonderful. Timing perfect, performance perfect and you looked fantastic. This gala wouldn't have been complete without you, girl!"  
  
"Thanks Joe."  
  
"When's our next meeting? Did you write a new song? I'm sick and tired of rehearsing all these old songs," Aphran, the drummer, complained.  
  
"O, I wrote lots of songs, but we were too busy rehearsing these old songs for the performance tonight," Videl said.  
  
"Wonderful, Videl, why don't you go and visit a record company? They would love to have you as a singer. They know that you'll make big money. Girl, you have the opportunity to become famous and tour all over the world. How many times have company's asked you, again?"  
  
"4 company's, but I don't want to. I'm living my life here, and fame wouldn't do me any good. I wouldn't stand the stress and getting up early, and I don't want to be stalked by fans all day and night," Videl smiled. Aphran smiled back.  
  
"You're nuts Videl, and I'm gonna keep saying that until you've record your songs and I see you dancing on MTV."  
  
"Me? Dancing on MTV? Please, I'm too ugly, the cameramen would be too afraid to tape me and MTV would make a loss!"  
  
"How can you say this? Are you on crack?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You must be. Videl, you're beautiful, I mean really beautiful. I saw that guy in the crowd practically drooling over you. Don't tell me that's because you're ugly," Aphran said determined.  
  
'No, it's because I have meat on my bones. He wasn't drooling. He was lining out my ugliness. I'm too fucking fat! But I'll change, just wait and see.' Videl thought.  
  
"You were right. What was I thinking? Will you forgive me?" Videl asked as she hugged him.  
  
"Of course I will, Viddy-girl. But don't ever say that again when I'm around, or it'll get it serious between you and me," Aphran chuckled.  
  
"Oh, are you going to kill me, then?"  
  
"No killing, I'm going to torture you and make you suffer. That should have the most affect on you," Aphran said.  
  
"You and your imagination. Hey, Joe! Am I allowed to hang around here and get on the dance floor?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sure thing. But when someone hurts you, just yell, and I'll beat the crap out of him. Understood?" the manager said.  
  
"Yes, dad," Videl said with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "Okay guys, I'm leaving." After hugging all the members of the band, Videl left the stage on the right and walked through the dancing crowd to go outside. She needed some air, fresh air, and she needed think. She just needed some time alone.  
  
---------------  
  
"So Gohan, looks like I changed your mind already!" Sharpner laughed as he laid his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. It's about the way you were looking at Videl!"  
  
"That girl on stage was Videl?"  
  
"Yup, that was her. Isn't she wonderful?"  
  
"Hell, yeah! She was. She's a good singer, looks beautiful and her songs do something to me. It makes me feel warm inside, a very special feeling I can't describe. She's amazing, Sharpner. Amazing like heaven, she is," Gohan said. Sharpner chuckled.  
  
"Welcome in the world called love, Gohan. You just fell for someone for the first time in your life," Sharpner said.  
  
"No, that's not possible. That would never happen to me," Gohan said.  
  
"Never say never, Gohan. Videl just changed your life, and I can tell, she lives the best life a human could live. Oh, I'm so proud of you, you're finally growing up to be a man," Sharpner pretended to cry.  
  
"Shut up, Sharpner. You're not helping," Gohan said. Sharpner examined him.  
  
"You really want her, don't you," Sharpner said.  
  
"Yes.eh.no! Ugh! The hell with it. I like her, that's all," Gohan said.  
  
"Exactly, and you would like to kiss her all over."  
  
"That was not what I was trying to say. You just want to tease me," Gohan said.  
  
"That's what I'm for Gohan, to tease you to death." Gohan nodded in response.  
  
"Talking about teasing you, isn't that your soon-to-be girlfriend over there?" Sharpner asked. Gohan turned around and he saw Videl walking towards him.  
  
"Well, there's your chance. Go talk to her," Sharpner suggested.  
  
"No, what if she doesn't like me?"  
  
"Gohan, Videl's a tough girl to flirt with, but if want to get with her, you have to talk with her sooner or later," Sharpner said.  
  
"I can't Sharpner. I don't want to give her the feeling that I'm some sort of womaniser, you know?" Gohan said. Sharpner laid both hands on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Forgive me for this Gohan, but it has to be done," Sharpner turned Gohan around and pushed Gohan with all his strength against Videl. Videl didn't see it coming and fell to the ground with Gohan on top of her.  
  
'Huh? It's that guy from the audience!' Videl thought.  
  
"O, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Didn't I hurt you?" Gohan said as he got up.  
  
"Nothing but my pride, but that's okay. Could you help me up?"  
  
"Of course," Gohan offered his hand and she took it. Gohan helped her up.  
  
"I'm really sorry for this, Videl. I guess I wasn't looking," Gohan said. Videl glared at him.  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Gohan smiled and Videl smiled back.  
  
"Well, since you know mine, I want to know yours. So, what's your name?" Gohan suddenly got very nervous.  
  
"Gohan. Son Gohan."  
  
"Videl Satan, nice to meet you in this strange way," Videl smiled. Gohan smiled back.  
  
'God, she's beautiful.'  
  
"Uhm.Do you want something to drink?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure, water's okay," Videl said.  
  
"And do you want something to eat? A snack maybe? A performance like that should make you hungry," Gohan offered.  
  
'Hungry as hell, but oh.I already had a sandwich for lunch and a snack would only make me fat and even more unattractive. O, and I forgot to throw up my lunch. Goddamnit! Because of my own stupid mistakes I will only gain more weight. What the hell is he supposed to think of me,' Videl thought as she swallowed and looked nervously at Gohan.  
  
"Okay, why not?"  
  
'I'm a stupid bitch with no self-control.'  
  
---------------  
  
To the people who just read this: I'm so sorry for the low ending. I was determined to put this chapter up tonight since I've been working on it a lot. Well, it was quite obvious what kind of mental illness Videl's suffering isn't it? Please review! Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------A Sick Girl Like Me--------------------  
  
Foreword: Hello my dear readers. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and all kind of project I had to do. Anyway, I have spring break now and time to relax. Well here is it, the second chapter of 'A Sick Girl Like Me'!  
  
My replies to the reviewers of chapter 1:  
  
To MoonStar-Jo: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter too. I'll put you on my mailing-list as soon as my email account works again, but I forgot my password so it might take a looong while!  
  
To A-man: Thanks!  
  
To Psycho Ann: Yeah, just because it is so destructive I'm writing this fic. I hope to help people a little with this story (Probably not, but hey, I can try). I know a girl who has this ED and I've been sort of interviewing her about it. That's what makes it easier for me to write a story about it. Thank you, I'll do my best to end this story good.  
  
To DBZgirl: Well, here you are. I continued. Thanks!  
  
To Videl: I'm glad you think this story is good so far. Here, I continued. Thanks and bye!  
  
To Animefan2017: Thank you very much for this advice. I know it's an eating disorder, but I didn't know the English word for it. It's kind of difficult for me not to write in my native language like I'm used to. But again, thank you very much for this advice and I'll keep it in mind.  
  
To teknoman Dark: Thank you very much!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
-------------Chapter 2---------  
  
Videl got home late that evening. She was pretty exhausted. Hercule's housekeeper, Susanne, opened up the door for her, since Videl forgot her keys.  
  
"Good evening, miss Videl. What are you doing out this late?" Susanne asked. Videl entered the hall and hung her coat on the hat-rack.  
  
"Well, there was a gala at our school and my band and I performed one song. After that, I was just hanging around," Videl said. Susanne followed Videl to the living room as she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Do you want something to drink, miss?" Susanne asked.  
  
"Uhm.yeah, a glass of water, please," Susanne went to the kitchen and poured Videl a glass of water.  
  
"And, did you meet a special guy at the gala?" she asked at her way back to Videl.  
  
'Yes I did. But I screwed everything up,' Videl thought.  
  
"No, of course I didn't."  
  
"What do you mean 'of course I didn't'," Susanne asked.  
  
"Well, the guy I want has to be perfect, and sadly enough.they don't exist," Videl said.  
  
"You're right, I guess. But miss Videl, why are your eyes so red? Have you been crying?" Susanne asked with a worried expression on her face. It shocked Videl.  
  
"No, don't worry. Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, that's all. It just works on my eyes whenever I'm tired," Videl lied. She had been crying on her way back home, after she said Gohan goodbye. She felt miserable for giving in and eat in his presence. What was he supposed to think of her now?  
  
"All for that performance. How did it go?" Susanne asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. The timing was perfect and my voice didn't break for once."  
  
"Excellent, as usual. O miss Videl, if only I got to see you sing, once," Susanne smiled. Videl smiled back.  
  
"You will, but I'm heading to bed. I need to get some sleep will I ever have the energy to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"An excellent idea, miss Videl. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight, Susanne. Thanks for everything," Videl said before leaving the room. As Videl got up the stairs, she went to the bathroom. She knelt down by the toilet and bend her head.  
  
'There goes your food, Gohan,' Videl thought as she stuck her finger in her throat and threw up.  
  
--------------------  
  
Susanne knocked on Videl's door the morning after, and she entered Videl's room.  
  
"Miss Videl! Time to wake up and go to school," she said. Videl stirred a few times before she got out of her bed.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up, Susanne," Videl answered.  
  
"You're wel.my dear miss Videl! You are really, really pale and there are red circles around your eyes. Are you sure you feel good enough to go to school?" Susanne asked concerned. Videl looked in the mirror and touched her pale cheek.  
  
'Shit, this happens every time I throw up. No matter how much I hate to do it.I'm gonna have to put make-up on today, to hide this crap at school.,' Videl thought.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm still just a little tired."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to ask your dad to call your school and call you off?"  
  
"No, honestly, I'm fine. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Uhm. okay, is there something else you need? What do you want for breakfast and for lunch?" Susanne asked.  
  
'O hell, not this shit again,' Videl thought.  
  
"Could you pack my breakfast for me? I'm. er. going to visit someone before I go to school," Videl lied.  
  
"Okay, I will. But what do you want for breakfast and for lunch?"  
  
"O, that doesn't matter. Just make something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed," Videl said.  
  
"Okay, miss Videl," Susanne said before leaving Videl's room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Meanwhile, as Chi-Chi, walked into the kitchen, she saw her eldest song singing in the kitchen while making his lunch for school.  
  
"Pretty woman, walking down the street.Pretty woman.," Gohan sang. Chi-Chi leaned against the wall and laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I didn't see you last night after your gala. I was really tired, so I just decided to go to sleep," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"O, that's okay, mom. Hey Goten, do you want another sandwich? I have one too many," he yelled.  
  
"Okay," Goten answered. Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"I thought that you and you Saiyan appetite never had too many sandwiches?"  
  
"Nah, I have plenty, mom!" Gohan smiled as he gave Goten a sandwich with peanut butter.  
  
"Well, I guess you had a good time last night seeing how happy you look now. So what happened that made your day?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan smiled up at her.  
  
"You see, it's a girl."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Well, Sharpner was pushing me to get one the whole time. And I kept telling him that I didn't need a girl to be happy. That I didn't want a girl. He told me that he was gonna change my mind in one evening., and he did."  
  
"So, what happened? You're making me curious!"  
  
"Eventually, a beautiful girl got on stage and sang a song. It was like there was a force on her that attracted me to her. Well, and then Sharpner found out that I had some sort of crush on her, and when she was close enough to me, Sharpner pushed me on her. Really!"  
  
"During the performance?"  
  
"No, after of course. And then we got into a conversation."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Videl."  
  
"Videl? Sounds like a special girl."  
  
"Yes, she sure is, but mom.something was wrong about her. I offered her something to eat after her performance, but the way she was eating, mom, it was just sick. She ate like she hadn't been eating for I don't know how long. It was like she was starved. What do you think, mom? Do you think that she doesn't get to eat enough at home?"  
  
"Could be, Gohan, could be. But I don't think you should worry too much. You met her yesterday. Maybe it was the performance. Is she in your school?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Then try to find her during your lunch break, and watch her eating pattern. I really don't think it's something serious you should worry about," Chi-Chi said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thanks, mom. Well, I'm going. I don't want to be late for school," Gohan said as he put his lunch in his bag and took his bag on his back.  
  
"Okay son, be careful and do your best at school, okay?"  
  
"I will, mom!" with that, Gohan left the kitchen.  
  
---------------  
  
'I still don't see why I can't fly to school and just land somewhere in the forest nearby. Perhaps I could run to school at super-speed, but this bike just doesn't work for me,' Gohan thought as he arrived at school.  
  
"Yo, Gohan!" someone yelled from behind him. Gohan turned around to see Sharpner smirking an awful smirk at him.  
  
"Hey Sharpner, what's up?" Gohan asked. Sharpner shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. So. did you and Videl kiss last night after the party?" he asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend so we just said goodbye, and that's all."  
  
"You'll never learn it, will you, Gohan?"  
  
"Let's switch the subject, please."  
  
"Uhm. okay. I have a new videogame called Gore."  
  
"O please, let me guess. it has to do with litres of blood and the entrails can be scraped off of the floor," Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's a science-fiction firstperson shooter and is mostly aimed at multiplayer clashes."  
  
"And what is that supposed to me.," Gohan was cut off as he saw Videl walking across the schoolyard. Sharpner turned around to see where Gohan was indicating.  
  
"O, I see. It's Videl. Well, go get her, man!" Sharpner laughed. Gohan hadn't heard a thing of what Sharpner just said.  
  
"I gotta go. I'm sorry," he said before walking off to Videl, who now opened her bag to get her lunchbox.  
  
'And now, to get rid of this shit,' Videl thought as she opened her lunchbox and threw her lunch and breakfast away. She didn't notice Gohan standing behind her. She put her lunchbox back in her bag, and was ready to walk away as she noticed Gohan examining her.  
  
"Did you just throw away your lunch, Videl?" Gohan asked in a low voice.  
  
'Shit, he caught me! Now what am I gonna say?'  
  
"Er. yeah, but it was old. fungus, you know," Videl lied.  
  
"O, I see. Well, you can have some of my lunch then. Will you meet me here during lunch break then, so I can give it to you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Okay," Videl said not to make him suspicious. If she didn't accept this offer, he would ask further questions which she really didn't feel like answering. She would think of a good excuse later to get out of it.  
  
"Hey, Videl, when are we going out?" a boy called. He was surrounded by other guys who were also yelling and calling things at Videl.  
  
"Well, meet my fan club," Videl said, looking at the guys.  
  
"That's you fan club?"  
  
"Yes, and I hate them. I've tried everything, and I'm ignoring them, but they just don't seem to get the point. I don't need them and I don't want them."  
  
"Sheesh, Videl, I wish there was something I could do for you."  
  
"Well, there is something. but I can't ask you to do that."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No way! Never mind. forget it."  
  
"Come on, tell me, Videl. I want to help."  
  
"Okay, but do you promise you won't get mad if I tell you?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Will you kiss me in front of these people? They will believe that there's something going on between you and me and hopefully, they'll leave me alone then," Videl said. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"You want ME to kiss you?"  
  
"Please, Gohan. Please do this for me?"  
  
"Okay, but how do you want me to kiss you? Uhm. what style?" Gohan asked, blushing.  
  
"Just a peck on my forehead is fine," Videl said.  
  
'This has got to be a dream. Well, here goes nothing,' Gohan asked as he touched her soft cheek and leaned forward. He closed his eyes and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek as he let her go. Videl, afraid that he rubbed her make-up off, took a step backwards and turned around.  
  
"Thanks. er, I gotta go," she said before running off. Gohan watched surprised as she ran into the school, her hand still covering the cheek that Gohan had touched.  
  
'O my God, what did I do to scare her like that?' Gohan was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see Videl's fan club approaching him.  
  
"Yo man, did you just steal our girl?" one guy asked while grabbing Gohan by his shirt.  
  
"Your girl? What? Do you own her or something? That's strange, there was no name on her."  
  
"Are you trying to play a smart-ass here? That's not a wise thing to do, you know," the guy said. Gohan easily pulled himself away from his grip.  
  
"Listen, you just saw yourself that she has a boyfriend. She has me. Get over it," Gohan playfully smacked him on the shoulder before he walked off, smirking.  
  
'Sheesh, I didn't know people could be such a pain in the ass until I went to this school.'  
  
--------------  
  
During lunch break, Videl sat on a bench on the schoolyard. She had fixed her make-up and her right hand was supporting her head, since she was very tired. She seemed lost in deep thoughts. Gohan, who had been looking all over the place for Videl, was happy when he finally saw her.  
  
'Damn it! What am I supposed to do? This starving doesn't seem to work at all and throwing up only makes me want to eat even more. What can I do? I really need to lose some weight,' Videl thought.  
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan yelled as he ran towards her.  
  
"Hello Gohan," Videl said as she looked up.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what was wrong with you after I kissed you, but you obviously were in panic. I am really sorry about that," Gohan said, looking at the ground.  
  
"O, it was nothing, Gohan. I just forgot something important and I remembered then. It's okay, so there's nothing to be sorry about anymore, Gohan." Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"Good, now the other thing I wanted to say. Where were you? You weren't on the place where we were supposed to meet. Well, here's your sandwich."  
  
'O, I forgot. How am I going to keep my secret from Gohan. I hate it so much to lie to him. He's such a nice guy. I don't deserve him. I wish I could tell him, but if I do, he will laugh his ass off because I'm even trying or he's gonna tell everyone. But the worst thing he could do is force me to eat. Ugh! Life is so complicated. I don't know anymore.'  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Videl," Gohan said as he sat down next to Videl. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"O, it's nothing. I was just thinking. about you. You're so nice. and you have really pretty eyes, you know that."  
  
'Smooth, Videl, a real smooth move. How could I just say that?' Videl thought. Gohan smiled and blushed at the same time.  
  
"That's very sweet of you to say, Videl. Uhm. here's your lunch," Gohan offered her a bag of sandwiches. Videl looked at it, but then shook her head.  
  
"No, thanks Gohan. You see, I just had one period off and I bought something at the cafeteria then. So you can keep your lunch for yourself, I already ate something," Videl said. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Videl, there's something about you that worries me. You threw your lunch away this morning. Now you don't accept my lunch. Care to tell me what's going on with you?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I'm lying about this all?" Videl couldn't help but getting a little angry at him for not believing her, even though he was completely right.  
  
"No, but it is a coincidence that you know how to wriggle out of."  
  
"Yo, lovebirds!" Sharpner interrupted Gohan's speech.  
  
"Sharpner? What the hell are you talking about?" Gohan said, getting up from the bench.  
  
"Well, one guy told me that you two are a couple. He said that you even admitted it yourself, Gohan!" Sharpner said. Videl blushed and looked away.  
  
"Yeah, but the reason I said that was because of a game Videl and I were playing. We thought it would keep her fan club away if I told them I was her boyfriend," Gohan said.  
  
"A game? Sure it was, Gohan, sure it was. a game. don't make me laugh," Sharpner said.  
  
"But it's true!" Gohan almost yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Er. anyhow. The reason I came here was to ask you something. Tonight Angela, Erasa and me are going out for diner. I wanted to ask you if you and your girlfriend wanted to join us?"  
  
"I'll only come if Videl comes. I really don't like Erasa or Angela," Gohan said.  
  
"But you like me, right?" Sharpner asked in a fake sad voice.  
  
"Of course, but I would like a girl I like on my side too, you know?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
'O great, this leaves me with a difficult choice. If I go, I'll gain weight. If I don't go, Gohan will probably get even more suspicious and the last thing I want is him finding out about me losing weight.'  
  
"Okay, Gohan and I are coming."  
  
----------  
  
After word: So, how was this? Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

----------------A Sick Girl Like Me------------  
  
Okay, to everyone who's angry with me for not updating for so long.I'm really sorry! I have been very busy and working my ass off for school the past few months. Uh.I'm studying Dutch and Italian at the same time! But hey, you people don't care about my crap and apologies, you guys just want a story. Here it is, the third chapter!!  
  
--my word to the reviewers of chapter 2--  
  
To Petta: Yeah, isn't it?  
  
To Rane: Well, maybe. You're gonna have to continue reading to find out! ( Nah.I'm gonna make it more complicated, I think.  
  
To Psycho Ann: LMAO! A whole serving tray of lasagna? Uh.that's a lot. I don't like lasagna. Well, you know? Those people with this ED can last pretty long, you know? Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
To Animefan2017: Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
To Midnight-Magic: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
To why do you want to know?: Eh. yeah it took me quite long to update. *bends head* Sorry. What's a person got to do to get an update? Good question. how about getting down on their knees and kiss my feet.? LOL, just kidding. Well, after reading your review I finished this chapter immediately. Don't you feel special? But again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.  
  
-----------------Chapter 3---------------------  
  
"I'm really glad you wanted to join me for dinner with the group, Videl," Gohan said after he picked up Videl at the schoolyard in the evening.  
  
"Well, to go and eat a pizza here around the corner isn't exactly something I could call a diner. At least, not to what I believe a real dinner is," Videl said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"No, I think you're hundred percent right, but that's how Sharpner calls it," they continued walking until they crossed a street and Gohan suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"Hmm? Gohan, what's up?" Videl asked. Gohan was looking at a girl who was sitting on a bench underneath a tree. She was a few feet away from Gohan and Videl. Gohan blinked a few times.  
  
"Is that Angela sitting over there?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me. I don't know her," Videl said.  
  
"Is she eating something?"  
  
"Yeah, a chocolate bar, I believe."  
  
"That stupid bitch!" Gohan muttered under his breath, "that fucking idiot!" Videl examined her a few times before looking up at Gohan, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Why are you cursing at her? What's wrong with her?" she asked. Gohan turned around and grabbed Videl's hand, bringing her with him as he walked away.  
  
"She's pretending to be a sick girl. Every time Sharpner, a friend of his and I go out and get something to eat, she starts whining about how fat she is and tells stories about her diet. Real sick things she's pretending to do to get attention," Gohan said.  
  
'Pretending to be a sick girl? A sick girl like me? No, I'm certainly not sick, 'cause I can stop my diet anytime I want to.'  
  
"Why are you so sure she's pretending? Maybe she does do those things. But it's not sick! It's sick when you.when you can't stop doing those things."  
  
"She's a real faker and a bad actress. Besides, she's eating a chocolate- bar now. I mean, c'mon! The things she's telling are sick, Videl! It's not a good way of having a diet. Not natural at all."  
  
"There is no sick way of a diet. It's all part of it!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for her?" Gohan yelled back.  
  
"I'm not sticking up for her. I'm just trying to prove my point. It's not sick!" Videl yelled. They both looked at each other with angry faces a few seconds until Videl turned her head away from him and Gohan started to feel sorry.  
  
"Uhm.I'm very sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to yell at you like that," Gohan said as he lifted her chin up to make her look up at him. He saw hidden tears sparkle in her eyes. It shocked and he immediately wished that he hadn't talked to her about Angela. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Videl."  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry," she said as she pulled him away. Gohan had a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm really sor."  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan. It's not your fault. There are lots of things bothering me at the moment, and I guess this got me too much. I'm the one who should be sorry, because really.the last thing I want is to argue with you," Videl said. Gohan smiled and took her head in his.  
  
"I agree. I don't want to argue with you either. Let's just forget about this incident, okay? Well, shall we go and torture Sharpner and Erasa with our presence, then? I guess Angela will be sticking around here a little longer to eat."  
  
"Hey!" Videl wanted to get angry at him, but as she looked up at his face, she saw that he was just joking.  
  
"Okay, smart-ass. Let's go," Videl smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
----------------------------  
  
As they entered the pizzeria a few minutes later, they searched around for Erasa and Sharpner. After they searched the whole place off twice and didn't find anyone, Gohan had enough.  
  
"I give up. Let's just sit down and wait for them, okay?" "Okay," as they found a table for five, next to a window, Gohan sat down with Videl next to him. It was silent for a moment. None of them said anything. Videl looked at Gohan and studied his face. She broke the silence.  
  
"Why do you wear glasses, Gohan. I mean, have you ever thought of lenses? It would show much more of your face," Videl said. Gohan smiled and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to take lenses, but I first have to do some sort of check-up to see if my eyes are allowed and are able to wear them," Gohan said. Videl looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Sounds quite complicated.Gohan, will you take your glasses off for me?" Videl asked him. Gohan blinked a few times in surprise.  
  
"Why?" Videl smiled at him.  
  
"Just do it," she said. Gohan did so as she asked him to.  
  
"Happy?" he asked. Gohan smiled, but he kept blinking. His eyes were kind of sensitive without his glasses on and he did his best to see properly. Videl stared at him in awe. It indeed showed more of his face. His face had a much younger expression without glasses on. Videl felt herself attracted to him in a strange way she never felt before.  
  
"Close your eyes," Videl whispered. Gohan did so. His face relaxed now he didn't blink the whole time. Videl hesitantly touched his face, making Gohan nervous. She caressed his cheeks and his forehead. Gohan didn't dare to move. Suddenly, Videl leaned forward and stropped caressing him. Videl closed her eyes too and slightly brushed her lips against his. Gohan stiffened at first, but was about to kiss back when, sadly enough, Sharpner found them at that time and interrupted them.  
  
"Yo, lovebirds! I'm really sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but I came here to eat a huge pizza, not see a make-out session," he said. Gohan's eyes shot open and he immediately released Videl. They both blushed heavily. Videl looked away.  
  
"Sharpner! We weren't making out! Just." Sharpner rolled his eyes at Gohan. Didn't Gohan understand that he was just joking?  
  
"Lip-locking.but you would've been if I didn't step in and interrupt you two," Sharpner stated, smiling his face off. He loved to tease Gohan about these things.  
  
"Just shut up. Who knows what could've happened when you didn't step in?" Gohan said, his hand finding Videl's under the table. Gohan intertwined his fingers with hers, and smiled at her.  
  
"Eh.right. Videl, let me officially introduce the group to you," Sharpner said. Gohan was so caught up in what just happened between him and Videl, that he now first noticed Erasa and Angela sitting next to each other. They had been watching the whole scene, not saying anything.  
  
"Well, we all know you. You're a famous singer in our school. Okay, well, my name is Sharpner, the annoying guy during the break. Eh. this is Erasa, my best friend. The girl that's sitting next to you is Angela. The boy who still has to put his glasses back on, next to you, is Gohan, but obviously you know him all too well," Sharpner teased. Videl shook hands with Erasa, Angela and Sharpner and then sat back in her chair.  
  
"So, Videl, are you and Gohan dating? Is there something going on between you and him?" Angela asked.  
  
"Er.no, actually. We just met yesterday. But we're working on it.really fast," Videl said as she smiled.  
  
"Let's call a bloody waiter. I want food!" Erasa said while she looked around to find one. Gohan had put his glasses back on and also looked around to find one. Sharpner examined the place. It wasn't like an ordinary pizzeria here. This place was kept clean nicely and looked more like a posh restaurant than a snackbar. There was a dark carpet on the floor and it was highly decorated with colours and figures. On the sealing were stone bottles tied end to end to each other. Though it was kind of weird, it made the pizzeria look really nice and cosy.  
  
"Do you want to order, miss?" the waiter asked Erasa as she finally found one.  
  
"I'd love to, but we don't have a menu yet," Erasa said.  
  
"I meant something to drink!" the waiter said. Erasa giggled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm blond. Er.I just take a cappuccino," she said.  
  
"I take root beer," Sharpner said in a low voice, making Erasa giggle again.  
  
"Cola, please," Gohan said.  
  
"Do you guys have something that doesn't make me fat? Er.let me take orange juice," Angela said.  
  
'No, girl! If you want to lose weight, you should pick water instead of orange juice! It cleans your body inside and doesn't make you fat!' Videl thought while she looked at Angela with a strict face as if she could send the message telepathically.  
  
"Uhm.water, please," Videl said to the waiter.  
  
"Okay, I will come to bring you the menu's in a second. Please be patient," the waiter said and he walked off.  
  
"That guy was crazy," Erasa said.  
  
"Why? What did he do wrong?" Gohan asked. Erasa ignored him. So did Angela.  
  
"Yeah! Of course he's crazy, he's a waiter!" Angela said.  
  
"What kind of lousy statement is that? That's just absolute bullshit!" Gohan said, playing the schoolboy who takes everything serious. Videl just looked around, she didn't know what to say. Sharpner smirked at Gohan.  
  
"Come on, Gohan. Calm down, it was just a joke! Sheesh." he said.  
  
"Well, it's not funny. I don't see anyone laughing out here," Gohan said. He turned his head away from Sharpner and looked at Videl. She was staring out of the window.  
  
"Why laugh about that stupid joke if we can laugh about you?" Sharpner laughed. Gohan looked at Sharpner again.  
  
"O.just shut up, Sharpner!" He turned his head back to Videl and examined her features. She seemed so lost in deep thoughts. She also seemed to be nervous about something.  
  
'Man, why is this all so complicated? I can't think of any good excuse that Gohan will buy. He's too damn smart to believe my excuses. He sees right through them! I have the feeling he suspects something. It wouldn't be a problem if I could tell him that I'm trying to lose weight. He would try to stop me. Besides, he calls Angela crazy, then what would he think of me if he was to found out. I just don't want to lose him already. I just met him.'  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Hmm?" Videl woke up from her thoughts by Gohan's voice. She looked up at him.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem to be.stressed up about something. Care to tell me what's bothering you?" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just."  
  
"Oh, come on, Videl. Tell us!" Erasa yelled. Smiling her head off.  
  
"I just.have this test tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'll pass this one. That's all." Erasa's smile faded. She was hoping on a juicy story, but tests and school are quite the opposite. Gohan smiled and patted her back.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine. I believe in you. I really do," Gohan said. Videl smiled. At that very moment, the waiter walked back in and brought the menu's. Gohan had a hard time choosing between all the delicious sorts of food. Videl had that problem too.  
  
"Yo, Angela. Are you taking a large-size pizza too? The one with all the cheese and tomatoes on it? That one sounds like a real good plan to me," Sharpner said.  
  
"Large-size? Come on, watch my weight a little, would ya? I could never eat such an aircroftcarrier! I think I take a medium-size pizza with fruits on it," Angela said.  
  
"Haha, a fruitpizza? That's no real pizza!" Sharpner laughed.  
  
"That's true, but it has the least fat to my opinion. Although I could have a big and fat pizza every once and a while now. Those pills really seem to work."  
  
"Pills? What pills?"  
  
"Well, since throwing up didn't really work, I tried taking laxatives."  
  
'How cliché,' Gohan thought.  
  
"It really works! I'm much thinner now, can't you see?" Angela stood up and turned around a bit, giving the group a good view of her stomach.  
  
'Her stomach ain't that flat! Videl's much thinner. Is there something seriously wrong with Videl? I hope not. There's something strange about her, but mom told me not to worry about it.'  
  
"Angela, that's crazy! I hope you do realize that taking these pills is very dangerous. They will kill you in the end! We need to stop you! How much I hate to say this.we're gonna have to make you eat!" Sharpner said in a loud voice.  
  
"He's right. You're attempt to lose weight is getting a bit out of hand, Angela," Erasa said. Angela's idea about taking laxatives really made Videl think. With those things, you could eat a little and still get rid of food in a way you don't make people, like Gohan, suspicious. She could lose weight without other people knowing it. Angela was right. Throwing up doesn't really work, because you still take in all the fats. The only thing is, is that you don't gain any weight anymore. That didn't make any sense to Videl, of course. Her job at the moment was to lose as much weight as possible. Angela's thin, so these pills should work. Videl wanted to get even thinner than Angela. Videl was going to take those pills too. Videl's going to buy them tomorrow at the pharmacy at the mall. Videl couldn't help but smile. She should talk to Angela more often!  
  
"It's sick, Angela. You have to stop it, now!"  
  
"Why don't you start eating like normal? Can you stop taking these pills? Are you addicted to them? Angela, if you don't stop doing this now, people will send you over to the funny-farm when they find out! You should go into a rehap. Gohan, you say something about this!" Sharpner looked at Gohan with a pleading look on his face. Gohan sniffed and turned his head away, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"She's a pretender," he simply stated. Angela's smile faded.  
  
"What do you know about it?" Angela asked. Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"Videl and I caught you eating a chocolate-bar about half an hour ago, here around the corner. Care to explain some things? The last thing you should eat, if you're so desperately trying to lose weight, is chocolate," Gohan stated.  
  
"Don't worry. Right after I ate it, I threw up at the pub around the corner."  
  
"And just half a minute ago you said that throwing up didn't work."  
  
".Well.it's better than nothing!"  
  
"You selfish, egocentric, idiotic bitch! How dare you making fun of eating disorders like this? Anorexia is very serious and you're projecting it on yourself to get negative attention. How sick can a person get?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Gohan, you're heartless!" Erasa exclaimed.  
  
"Not heartless, I just see the difference between reality and fiction. Angela is living fiction," Gohan said. Gohan looked at Videl who stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Gohan knows her point and opinion about this case, she didn't want to go through that again.  
  
"C'mon Videl. Let's get going. I don't want to waste my time here any longer," he grabbed her hand and Videl followed him to the door of the pizzeria.  
  
'Hey, this is convenient! Now I don't have to eat!' Videl thought. Unfortunately, Sharpner stopped them. He had grabbed Gohan's shoulder and forced Gohan to look at him.  
  
"Gohan and Videl, don't leave just yet. The evening has just begun!" Sharpner said.  
  
"I'm not staying in a place where people can't speak nothing but crap!" Gohan exclaimed. He unconsciously tightened his hand around Videl's. She did her best not to cry out in pain.  
  
"Will you stay here if I make Angela stop talking about her problem?" Sharpner suggested. Gohan thought deep before answering.  
  
"Alright, we'll stay, but Angela has to stop attracting attention with fucked up stories, or we'll leave," Gohan said, giving Videl a sweet smile before turning around and walking back to their places. Sharpner shot Angela a nervous glare before he sat back in his chair in a casual style to impress Erasa. Not a minute later, the waiter came back.  
  
"Have you decided what you want to order, ladies and gentlemen?"  
  
"I take the large mushroom pizza, please," Gohan said  
  
"I take the large-size cheese and tomato pizza," Sharpner said.  
  
"Uh.medium-size cheese pizza and another glass of orange juice, please," Angela ordered. Videl shook her head.  
  
'No, Angela, no! That's a whole lot of fat you just ordered!'  
  
"I take a large anchovies pizza," Erasa ordered.  
  
'Hmm.maybe I should take the fruit pizza. It has the least fat,' Videl thought. Gohan poked her.  
  
"Hey, Videl. What's your order?" he asked.  
  
"Order? Wha.o yeah! Order.Er.I'll take the tomato salad, please," Videl said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but the tomato salad is just an hors d'oeuvre," the waiter said.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay with me."  
  
"But miss, don't you want to order something else?"  
  
"No, that was my order. I don't want any dressing on the salad," Videl said. Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Very well, then," and the waiter walked off.  
  
"Why didn't you order something normal like we did? Why you order a normal pizza?" Gohan spoke to Videl in a whisper.  
  
"I'm not hungry. I already ate something at home. My dad forced me to eat, you see," Videl whispered back.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Videl! Why is there something inside me telling me not to believe you?" Gohan said. Videl looked up at his face. She looked hurt or angry. Gohan couldn't really tell.  
  
"You've only known me for one day by now. Gohan, you can't draw any conclusion.yet. Just learn to trust me, will you? I'm not like Angela."  
  
"O really? How am I supposed to know if you're not lying? From what I've seen of your eating pattern today, I'd say you're just the same."  
  
"Well, I'm not!"  
  
"Swear it!"  
  
"Okay.I swear." Videl felt really bad for lying to him again.  
  
"Yo, could you stop whispering sweet nothings to each other for a minute? Focus on the group a little bit, will ya?" Sharpner asked. Videl and Gohan turned away from each other.  
  
"Yeah, excuse us," Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Videl, when do you have your next rehearsal with your band?" Erasa asked curiously.  
  
"Tomorrow.oh, shit!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that test again."  
  
'Not! I was planning to buy those pills tomorrow, but that has to wait now because of the band rehearsal. Oh.man.' Gohan, meanwhile, was very worried.  
  
'What is it with her? She sure is amazing, but today, she's so.strange. She acts so mysterious. Maybe she is so mysterious. How come she has pale hands, but a normal face? Is she wearing make-up? No, that's not really her style, I believe. she doesn't wear necklaces and bracelets either. I guess she's more of a natural type who doesn't like decoration. Man, I should really watch her. First, she ate a lot, then today she threw away her lunch and didn't except mine, and now she isn't having dinner.just a salad! Yes, she swore she wasn't sick, but does she take that promise serious, or is she really lying to me? Well, sick people say these kinds of things just for their own good. So, if she's really sick and lying to me, I can't blame her for that. Yes, she sure is special. She casts magic on me.she actually got me confused!'  
  
After the dinner everyone enjoyed, except for Videl, Videl went to the bathroom in the pizzeria. She sat down on her knees by the toilet, stuck a finger in her throat till she felt liquid coming up. Throwing up was getting easier every day. At first she needed a toothbrush to her throat, but now, her fingers work too. After throwing up, Videl calculated how much calories of food Angela had eaten this evening. It was quite a lot.  
  
'Damn, girl! You're really gonna need your laxatives tonight,' Videl thought before leaving the bathroom.  
  
-----------------------  
  
So, how was this chapter? Personally, I think this chapter sucked. Please review and let me know what you thought of it! 


	4. Chapter 4

-- -- -- -- -- -- A Sick Girl Like Me -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- Chapter 4 -- --

"Yo, Gohan! Where's Videl?" Sharpner asked a few weeks later. Gohan was eating a sandwich in the cafeteria and was reading a book until Sharpner stepped in. Gohan looked up at Sharpner's face.

"Good morning to you too, Sharpner. I don't know where she is? How should I know? I know what you're thinking, but she's not my girlfriend. She's free to go anywhere without me knowing it," Gohan said while taking another bite of his sandwich and turning the page of his book.

"Maybe, yes... but I know you want her to be your girlfriend. I saw the way you looked at Videl, and man...you are in love!" Sharpner stated as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Gohan.

"I am not! I have only known her for a few weeks by now! I think she's nice, but I am certainly not in love," Gohan said, turning his attention back to his book.

"You know, if you want her, you should spend some more time with her. Hang out with her more, you know?"

"I don't want to be intrusive, Sharpner," Gohan said.

"Aha, so you admit it? You do want her to be your girlfriend?" Sharpner asked.

"No! Why are you lecturing me? I should be giving you a lecture about Erasa!" Gohan replied with a smirk on his face. Sharpner blushed.

"Well, you were not supposed to notice that!" Sharpner whispered through his clenched teeth. "Is it THAT obvious?" He added nervously. Gohan nodded.

"So maybe it's you who has to spend more time with a girl here, not me! You are the one who is in love here, not me!" Gohan said. Sharpner grinned.

"At least I admit it. You won't even admit love to yourself! If you don't make a move on Videl soon, fate will have to bring you together. And that fate will be me. You guys are made for each other. I can tell by the way you look at each other. You and her are both very deeply in love!" Sharpner laid his hand on Gohan's book to make him look up. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe in love at first sight and for true love, you need more time. It doesn't just come up out of nothing in a few weeks." He grabbed a cup of coffee from behind his book and drank it. "We are just friends."

"Yeah sure... we'll see later that I'm right anyhow," Sharpner said. Gohan shook his head and looked away, but he secretly scanned the area with his eyes, hoping to see Videl somewhere.

"Oh Videl!" A flirting voice spoke as Videl walked across the school yard towards a tree. Videl looked awful. She had stayed up till two last night. She had read in a magazine article that you burn calories too by staying awake. So she did... and danced with the television on. She tried to dance like those dancers in those video clips did. It was so active, it had to be good for losing weight! She managed fine, but at two, she did not have the strength to do it anymore. She collapsed on the sofa and woke up again at six.

'Oh God, not now!' Videl sat down beneath the tree and laid her head against it. She was extremely tired, but it was worth it. She had already lost eleven kilo's in three weeks time. A group approached her.

"Hello, pretty. I must have died and gone to heaven, 'cause there's an angel in front of me," one guy of the group said. Videl rolled her eyes and sighed. That was an old one. How lame! If he wanted to make a move on her, he should have made an own opening at least!

"Please guys, not now. I want to be alone now, okay? Please go," Videl said in a soft, begging voice. The guys shrugged their shoulders, nodded, and then left.

'God, I'm so tired. If I stand up now, I'll collapse,' Videl thought to herself. She had a terrible head ache. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain and calm down. After a few seconds, she was fast asleep with her bag in her lap in the freezing cold.

Erasa was in math class when the janitor stepped into the classroom to list the absent. He soon started frowning.

"Is Videl absent? That's strange... I didn't receive a call from her parents... and it's not like her to cut classes for nothing. Does anyone of you know about it?" He asked the students in the classroom. A few guys raised their hands.

"I saw her walking across the school yard before school started, sir! She sat down beneath a tree," the guy said. Erasa looked away from the janitor and scanned the area outside through the window.

"Beneath a tree in this cold? Videl is smarter than that! She would never--"

"Oh God!" Erasa exclaimed al of sudden. She pointed to a tree. A girl with short black hair was lying there, and she didn't seem to be moving. It was a few degrees below zero, so it could be bad news. The janitor and the math teacher came to look through the window too. Without thinking, Erasa grabbed her jacket from the chair and ran out of the classroom. She was in total panic. She ran to the classroom Sharpner now was in and just barged in, ignoring the confused teacher who was glaring at her angrily. She looked around in the room.

"Sharpner, come quick! There's something wrong with Videl!" Erasa yelled, as soon as she found Sharpner in the crowd of students. Sharpner quickly jumped up and ran towards Erasa. Gohan- who was first sitting next to Sharpner- was in complete shock. What happened to her? Why didn't he go looking for her when she wasn't in the cafeteria? How could this happen? Why hadn't he prevented this from happening? Gohan jumped up and ran towards Erasa too. He grabbed her shoulders in panic.

"Where is she?" Erasa raised her hand on an attempt to try to calm him down.

"Follow me," Erasa turned around and ran through the halls, followed by Gohan, Sharpner and some students and teachers. She raced down the stairs and out on the schoolyard, towards the tree.

"Videl? Videl! Wake up! Come on, girl," Erasa said, as she sat down next to Videl. She carefully put her hand behind Videl's head and lifted it on her lap. She bent over Videl's face and listened carefully, gesturing the people behind her to be quiet. After a few seconds, she looked up at Sharpner.

"She's still breathing," Erasa said, but Videl wouldn't wake up. Gohan- who had been staring at the unconscious Videl all the time- sat down next to Erasa. Her lips were blue, and when he touched her cheek with his hand, she felt very cold. Gohan quickly took his jumper off and wrapped it around her.

"I don't understand why she's wearing such a thin jacket in this time of the year. She could have killed herself if we hadn't find her in time," Gohan said while ticking her cheeks with his finger, hoping to wake her up. Erasa frowned.

"But she doesn't look pale at all. Isn't she supposed to look all white and scary if she indeed has been out here all the time?" Erasa questioned. Sharpner bent down next to Gohan and looked up at Erasa. He suddenly got an idea.

"She may still be. I know you girls have tricks to hide it..." he suggested.

"Make-up?" Gohan asked, frowning. Sharpner nodded. Gohan rubbed her cheek with his fingers. "Oh God," he raised his fingers to Erasa. There was a light brownish powder on his fingers. On Videl's cheek was a white stripe. Gohan looked up at the teachers who had been watching the scene.

"We have to get her to the infirmary NOW!" he said, before carefully sliding his arms around her. He lifted her up with one arm beneath her back and one arm beneath her upper legs. He held her close, keeping her warm with his own body warmth. "Come on girl. Hang on here." Another girl came running and reached her hand out to Videl. Gohan snapped.

"Don't touch her! Can't you see she needs help now?" Gohan yelled at her. The girl instantly pulled her arm back and looked hurt, but Gohan was too panicked to notice. Gohan started running again and entered the school building. Erasa held the door open for him. Sharpner followed them and Erasa looked up at him while they were running.

"You know, if it hadn't been under these circumstances, it would have been quite sweet." She said, out of breath. Gohan hurried through the halls with Videl in his arms. Some students looked up at him, confused. Other students started yelling and asking what was wrong. Gohan blinked a few times and continued running.

'This is like a bad episode of ER...'

"He likes that girl. He's totally in love with her. He just doesn't want to realise it. He has a great taste. Videl is a beautiful girl, and I think she likes him too."

"Well, she kissed him! That must've meant something. I'm in Videl's class and I've never seen her with a guy before. She turned every guy that threw himself at her feet down. Even the most popular and best-looking ones. I think she's very closed in."

"And Gohan kept whispering to her in the pizzeria to her in the pizzeria and they held hands..."

"It's obvious as hell..." That moment, Gohan kicked the door open and stormed into the infirmary. Videl's head was facing Gohan's chest and her arms were hanging loosely to her sides. She still had her eyes closed and her body felt limp.

"Help! Someone! I have an emergency over here!" Gohan yelled. He looked down at Videl and he panicked again. What if he had come too late? Immediately a doctor came running. It was a small, thick lady with dark hair and she wore small glasses.

"Put her on that bed, quickly!" Gohan was ordered. He laid her down on the bed carefully. He stood next to her and grabbed her soft hand.

"What happened to her?" the doctor asked Gohan. Gohan frowned and looked up at Erasa and Sharpner who were standing in the doorway. Erasa was holding Videl's bag in her hand.

"I don't know. This is how I found her... outside beneath a tree."

"How long has she been like this?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know. I just found her a few minutes ago. Will she be okay?" Gohan asked, as he threw a concerned look at Videl. She was so awfully silent. She looked so peaceful. Too peaceful.

"I think so. She's not pale, so she probably hasn't been out long. You found her just in time," the doctor said.

"Actually, she's wearing make-up, we discovered. Underneath all that make-up she is very pale," Gohan pointed to the white stripe on Videl's face. The doctor frowned, turned around and left the room. Erasa and Sharpner followed her. Gohan watched the doctor leave and then turned his attention back to Videl. He laid a hand on her forehead and watched her. She didn't respond to anything, luckily she was still breathing. Gohan bend down to her to whisper in her ear.

"I promise you, I'll make sure you'll be okay. I'll stay here till you wake up and I can walk you home later, if you want. I could fix you some food if you like. Please Videl, all you have to do is open your eyes. Or call my name..." he whispered. The doctor walked back in with a wet towel and Erasa and Sharpner were standing in the doorway again. The doctor rubbed Videl's face with it. She was shocked to see what was left of her now. The towel was brown now and Videl was as white as a ghost with dark circles around her eyes. The doctor frowned.

"Well, I guess she's been out longer than I thought," the doctor grabbed an ear thermometer from the table next to Videl and put the tip of it in her ear. It beeped and the doctor put it back down. "Thirty-three comma eight degrees Celsius. It is way below average, but not dangerous." The doctor grabbed a strange looking device from the wall. It was some sort of band with a meter on it and a tube with some sort of small, black balloon on it. The doctor saw Gohan's confused look on his face and smiled.

"Don't worry. This is just a device to measure her blood pressure," Gohan sighed in relief. It looked so weird! The doctor wrapped the band tightly around Videl's upper arm and started pushing the small balloon together. Gohan was amazed. He had never seen anything like that before. The doctor looked at the meter and then at Gohan.

"Blood pressure is normal too. We've got to keep her warm and then she will be okay, I think," the doctor told Gohan.

"I gave her my jumper. Is that enough?" Gohan asked. The doctor shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a form.

"Yes, but I'll wrap her up into a blanket also. She will wake up eventually. She looks really pale, but she should be fine. I hope that she doesn't get pneumonia though... Oh well, she luckily hasn't been out too long."

"But how could this happen? What did she do? Or...oh my God. You don't suppose someone else did this to her, do you? She has this fan club of guys who are always hitting on her. Could they have anything to do with this?" Gohan panicked and looked at Videl.

"Calm down, young man. Her blood pressure is a little low, but not dangerously and there are no signs of violence used against her. I don't know what happened. I hope she will be able to tell it herself when she wakes up. Oh, could you fill in this form for her, please?" the doctor asked. Gohan nodded and took the form and pen from the doctor. He looked at it, but soon frowned and looked up at Sharpner and Erasa.

"How am I supposed to know her date of birth and her student number?"

"It's on her student card," the doctor said, before leaving the room again. Gohan frowned again and rubbed the back of his head.

"And how am I supposed to know where she keeps it? I don't have it..." Gohan said.

"Wait! Do you think it could be in her bag?" Erasa suddenly exclaimed. She held the blue bag up in the air. Sharpner and Gohan looked at each other before looking at the bag. Sharpner grabbed it from Erasa.

"Only one way to find out..." he said, but Erasa grabbed it back.

"Turn around. This is a job for me, honey," she said. Sharpner and Gohan looked at Erasa curiously.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm a girl too and I know what to find in a girl's back and you don't. That's a secret for guys. Really, don't you know? The contents of a girl's back are the best hidden secret next to the recipe of Coca Cola. So turn around! I have to keep Videl's privacy!" Sharpner turned around while muttering something inaudible under his breath. Gohan nodded and grabbed a chair to sit down at Videl's side. Erasa opened Videl's bag and took out all the stuff. She looked through it. She had books in it from school, some small packages, lunch, make-up, a wallet, a cell phone, a box with white small pills and an agenda. Erasa looked at the pills, but she couldn't make out what they were for. There wasn't a label on the box.

"Hey Gohan. I found pills in her bag. Maybe she forgot to take one of these, and is that why she collapsed?" Erasa suggested. Gohan looked up from Videl at Erasa's back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe... Can't you see what they are for?" Erasa shook her head.

"No."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try. Give me one," Erasa walked to Gohan and gave one pill to him. Gohan opened her mouth, put the pill in it and closed it again. Unfortunately, Videl wouldn't swallow. Gohan hesitantly put his fingers on her nose and closed it, so that she couldn't breathe through her nose. He held his hand beneath her jaw so that she couldn't open her mouth to breathe. Videl swallowed the pill and Gohan let go of her.

"Hey...don't you think we should have asked the doctor first?" Erasa asked him. Sharpner nodded.

"Yeah!" he said. He didn't agree with giving her that pill in the first place, but hey! No one asked him about his opinion...

"It's too late now anyhow," Gohan answered. Sharpner sighed and looked away. If anything went wrong with her now, it wasn't his fault. Gohan turned his attention back to Videl, and Erasa continued looking through Videl's stuff. Erasa opened Videl's wallet, but except for a credit- and a phone card and some money there was nothing in it. Oh yeah, a picture of two little girls holding each others hands. Erasa put it back in her bag and opened her agenda. A small card fell out of it. Erasa grabbed it.

"Gohan, I think this is it," Erasa handed it over to Gohan and packed Videl's stuff together again. Gohan smiled and filled in the rest of the form with it. "I hope she won't hate me for looking through all of her stuff," Erasa said, feeling a little guilty.

"No, I don't think so. For as far as I know her, she will probably understand," Gohan said while filling in the form. Sharpner walked to Erasa after she laid Videl's bag next to the bed. Meanwhile, the doctor walked back in and wrapped a blanket around Videl.

"Okay, I'm sure she will wake up soon now. You can go back to your classes. The teachers are waiting in the hallway," the doctor said. Now that was something Gohan had not expected. He wanted to stay here until Videl awoke. Erasa and Sharpner turned around and were ready to leave, but Gohan was determined to stay.

"Well...miss? I'd like to stay here until she wakes up. Would that be okay?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it's okay with me, but I don't know what your teachers will think of this..." the doctor said. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and turned to Sharpner.

"Tell them that I'm in here with Videl, okay? In case they start looking for me. I don't care if this is going to get me in trouble," Gohan told him.

"Sure thing..." Sharpner and Erasa left. The doctor left too. Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and warmed it with his own. He looked at her inquiringly and sighed.

'God, Videl. How could this happen? What did you do to yourself?' he thought to himself. He wished he could turn back time. It was so quiet now... awfully quiet. And it did not feel good.

'Oh shit...why do I feel my stomach moving about like a plane in a storm?'

Videl awoke a few hours later. She awoke panicked and she immediately sat up straight. Hey, she does not recognise this area. This was not where she was before everything went black. Videl looked to the left and saw posters hanging on the wall with the human body on it. This could only mean one thing:

She was in the infirmary.

'What the hell happened? How did I get here?' Videl had been too caught up in figuring out where she was to notice that something was on her hand. When she felt something, she quickly pulled her hand back and looked to her right. It was Gohan. She smiled. He had fallen asleep while he was waiting for her to wake up. Videl exhaled slowly while reaching out for his hand again. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep. His dark eyes closed, his hair a bit messed up and his glasses was almost falling from his nose. He had his mouth open a little bit and she could hear him breathing through it. The almost-adult smart Gohan still had the image of a little child, looking like this. With nothing on his mind...

He cared for her. He cared for her so deeply that he had sat down by her side the whole time, holding her hand. Videl looked down and noticed the brown jumper she was wearing.

'This certainly isn't mine...'

She looked at Gohan who was wearing a short sleeved blouse. It was his, she could tell. Not only because he was too smart to wear so little in this time of the year, but also because it smelled like him. His scent was on it, and it made feel safe for some reason. Videl snuggled deeper into the jumper, inhaling his scent. When Videl's hand touched his, he jumped up immediately, a shocked expression on his face. He looked around, alerted, with his fists to his side. Videl looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Videl said in a soft voice. Gohan's face softened and he sat back down on the chair again, relieved. He put his glasses back on his nose.

"It's alright, I was just a little surprised by your action, that's all. I'm so happy you woke up! How are you feeling?" Gohan asked. Videl smiled.

"I'm alright. Thanks to you, right? Listen, I'm really sorry for keeping you off work and if there's something I--"Gohan cut her off and looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"What happened, Videl? What did you do to yourself?" he asked carefully, but with an insistent tone in his voice. Videl sighed and looked down.

"I didn't do anything to myself. It's just that I've been really tired lately and I didn't give myself some time to rest –which is stupid, I know – and I just couldn't stand it any longer this morning. So I sat down beneath a tree and simply fell asleep."

'I think...'

"Videl, you looked more like you just collapsed! Didn't you notice the cold? Why would you fall asleep there?" Gohan got up from the chair and started around walking around, slowly. The way he was walking reminded Videl of these police programs on television when a cop is hearing a suspect out.

"I don't know! I guess I was so tired that I couldn't feel it anymore. I didn't realise it at all..." Videl suggested. She truly didn't know this time. Of course Gohan wouldn't be Gohan if he was searching more behind the case than there was.

"Videl we took off your make-up. We thought it was impossible for you to still look so natural after being outside there for a while. So, I rubbed your cheek and then it came off. I'm sorry, but Videl, what we discovered after taking it off did not look so good. It worries me, Videl. You look really ill," Gohan grabbed a small mirror that was hanging on the wall and gave it to Videl. "Look at yourself! What will be left of you eventually if you keep going on like this? What are you living of?" he placed the mirror back to where it belonged and then grabbed Videl's hand tight.

'Does he know?'

"Videl, I don't know what it is that makes you look like that, but if there's anything you would like to tell me, please do so. I'll be right there for you and maybe I can be of some help. Is there something you want to share with me, Videl?" he again looked at her inquiringly. Videl quickly looked away. Why was he making it so hard for her to lie? She had no choice, but he was so sweet to her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- Flashback -- -- -- -- -- --

It was a cold, dark night. The only lights that lit the area were the streetlights along the roads, but that wasn't such a strong light either. Videl was roller-skating to the right side of the street. Her breathing was irregular and came in gasps. She was pretty exhausted. The band rehearsal had been tiring. Videl had a hard time to sing and play keyboard at the same time. Also, she had not eaten, so she hardly had any fuel to move herself anymore.

Videl looked to her sides and looked through the windows of the houses. Every house told a story, Videl thought. The lights were on in the living rooms and in some houses Videl saw some couples cuddling on the couch. It seems so nice to sit down with your family in the evening and talk things over or watch some television. Or play games next to a fire! Or simply lying in the arms of your loved one... Oh well, Videl would probably never know. Her dad was always busy and she didn't really have a special someone she loved.

Videl noticed a bench in front of a church and she skated to it. She deserved a time-out. It's a long way from the practice room of the band to her house. Luckily, she was almost there now. Videl sat down on the bench and bend forward. She put her head between her legs. She felt nocuous, but if she sat down like that, it would usually pass.

Videl looked up when it had passed. Sweat was running down her face from all the skating. Her shirt was wet from all the sweat and her pants was sticking to her legs. She needed to cool down. Videl's breathing got back to normal and the soft evening breeze was cooling her down. Videl then noticed a drug store across the street.

'I can't believe I never noticed it was there! Oh well, it's eleven thirty, now. It's not open anymore,' Videl thought to herself, looking down again. When she looked up, she saw someone open the door and getting inside. Videl frowned and got up from the bench. She slowly skated to the store and was delighted to see that the store was still open indeed. It had a sign above the door that said that it was open twenty-four hours.

Videl smiled and pushed the door open. When she carefully stepped inside with her roller-skates, a soft bell went off. Videl's eyes widened when she saw all the medicine in the shelves. Videl looked around, but there were so many medicine that she didn't know where to start. Videl decided to just ask the woman behind the counter. She skated to the counter and inhaled deeply, hoping her voice wouldn't break. Videl looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked friendly. The woman had dyed blond hair and Videl thought that she was about forty years or so. She had brown eyes, which stared Videl a little down.

"Ehm...yeah! I need stuff against constipation, please," Videl said. There! She said it! And her voice didn't even break! Way to go! Now all she had to do was pay for it. The woman looked at her inquiringly, the same way Gohan does when he suspects something.

"For whom is it?" the woman asked. Oh no, this was something Videl had not expected! Well, she felt bad to do this again, but she had to lie.

"For my sister," Videl said.

"How old is your sister, darling?" the woman asked. Videl thought deep to herself what she was going to say. If she told the woman her own age, she would probably get something soft that wouldn't help at all. She would have to lie again if she wanted the good stuff!

"Twenty-three, twenty-four...something like that," Videl answered. How nice of her, actually, to go to the drug store and get it for her poor sister. Videl smiled.

"How bad is it?" The woman picked two boxes from the shelf and put them on the counter in front of Videl. Videl watched the boxes. She needed to get the best stuff, of course! So a little bit of exaggeration was needed for this one. At times like this, Videl was happy she did two years of acting school. Videl looked down and put a desperate look on her face.

"It's awful! She hasn't been able to go to the bathroom for six days by now and now she has awful cramps. She can hardly walk from all the pain," Videl said. Well good, the woman seemed to buy it...

"Then I'll give you this," the woman gave Videl the left box and put the other one back on the shelf. "If she takes one pill now, she will be able to go again in the morning," the woman said. Videl looked at the box. It is pretty exciting to buy laxatives! This will be the cure to her problem of being so fat! Wow!

"Thanks," Videl took her bag pack of her back and paid for it. She left the store and skated to the bench again, hugging her bag against her chest. She sat down on the bench again and opened the box. There were forty pills in it. Videl counted. So an adult is supposed to take one a day? Then she would take two, and in no time, she would finally weigh less than forty kilos! There was a label on the box, which said 'High doses can result in loss of weight'. Videl smiled, that's exactly what they are for! It also said 'Extreme doses can result in damage to the intestines'.

'Well, I won't let it get that far,' Videl thought to herself. Now that she had cooled down, she noticed how chilly it was outside. Videl got up and put the box in her bag, after taking off the label.

'I shouldn't take one today anymore. If I do, it will start in the morning and then I have school.' Videl thought, before continuing skating her way home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- End of flashback -- -- -- -- -- --

She had been taking these pills for two weeks now. Unfortunately, they didn't really seem to work. After school, she would go home and increase the dose from two to five pills. If that still didn't do the trick, she could always increase the dose even more. Gohan cupped her cheek worryingly. Videl looked into his dark eyes.

"What is it, Videl?" the soft voice in which he spoke made Videl all weak inside. Why? God, why did she have to lie all the time?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm all fine," Videl answered. She threw the blanket off of herself and threw her slender legs to the side of the bed. She slowly got off the bed and stepped towards Gohan. "And thanks for letting me borrow your jumper," she was about to take it off and hand it back to him, but Gohan raised his hand and shook his head.

"No, keep it. At least you have something warm to fall asleep in now," he said, grinning. Videl smiled back at him. Exactly that moment, the doctor walked back in.

"Ah, good to see you're awake! I'll go get your student card back," the doctor said, before leaving the room again. Videl turned towards the doorway and then back to Gohan. Realisation struck Videl like thunder.

"Wait a minute...my student card. How did she get it? It was in my bag! Where is it? Did you take it out of my bag?" Videl said, glaring at him angrily. Gohan shook his head and grabbed her bag from besides the bed and handed it over to her. Videl grabbed it back and held it against her chest, waiting for his answer.

"No, calm down! Erasa, got it, and she forced us to turn around while she took it out of your bag. She said that a girl's bag is very private and secret for guys, so..." Gohan said. Videl's angry glare turned into a frown.

"Did she show you anything? Did she take anything? Did she show you what was in it?"

"Videl! Relax! I respect your privacy, and so does Erasa, okay? We don't know anything except for some pills. We gave you one of these white pills you had in your bag. We thought that it was a medicine you forgot or something..."

'The laxative? That explains the turbulence in my stomach...' Videl looked down. Oh shit, he found out about these pills. Well, as long as he believed these were medicine, it was okay. The doctor came back with Videl's student card, that moment.

"Here it is! How are you feeling now, Videl? What happened?" she asked. Videl put her bag on her back and turned to the doctor.

"I'm fine now. Nothing really happened. I have just been so tired these days that I sat down there and fell asleep without noticing the cold. It was basically just a stupid mistake. Luckily, I was found just in time," Videl said.

"But you still look very pale. I will write you a note so you can go home and get some rest," the doctor said, turning around and grabbing a form.

"No really, it's okay. Thanks anyway," Videl stretched her arm and wanted to walk out of the infirmary, but Gohan stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Videl, maybe you should..." he suggested carefully. Videl looked up at him with a frown.

"But why? What the hell can I do there? I just don't feel like going home!" Videl stated. Gohan put his hands up in defeat. She was very stubborn, but all he wanted for her was to get better! To get some sleep! She looked so pale right now... She looked like she could collapse any second now. She looked like she was going to break as soon as he would touch her. Gohan was surprised that she had not broken under his touch yet. Her usual happy blue eyes had lost their brightness and sparkled no longer. The dark rings around her eyes made her look really weak...and maybe a bit scary too... Gohan felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked at her, but also a strange, unfamiliar feeling of warmth. He never had that feeling before.

'Could it be true? Is Sharpner right about me being deeply in love with Videl? This, obviously, fragile girl that I've only known for a few weeks by now? She sure makes me feel different...and I want to take care of her so much..." Gohan quickly shook these thoughts away and thought of a way to persuade her into going home anyway.

"Sharpner has a car. Maybe he could drive you home. You just have to go and get a good sleep there. A good meal too, perhaps," Gohan suggested.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really feel like going home with him. I just don't know him that well yet. So stepping in his car alone with him...Thanks, but no," Videl turned away. Gohan laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I had a car and a license, but I don't... How can I make you go home anyway?" Gohan asked her. Videl put her hand over his hand.

"Go home with me! Can't you just walk me home?"

"Or we could go on my bicycle, but I'm a bit afraid that if anything happens to you on the way, there's nothing I can do. If you fall, I can't catch you."

"Don't worry. Though I still think it's nicer if we would just walk..."

'Yeah, or else he would have to put up with my weight again if I would go on his bike. Poor him! What did he do wrong to deserve me? How can he keep up and going with a stupid girl like me? I mean, isn't it sad that I even need laxatives to lose weight?' she thought to herself.

"If you say so," Gohan started smiling. "or do you want me to carry you on my back?" Gohan joked. Videl received the note from the doctor, and Gohan and Videl walked out of the infirmary together. They slowly strolled down the stairs of the school.

"Sounds tempting, but no thanks," Videl joked with him. Videl gave the note to the receptionist of the school, and after that, they left.

"No, I've never had a girlfriend. I've never kissed and all that, so don't even go there," Gohan said, laughing. They were walking through the park to Videl's house. Videl was smirking.

"I was just curious, that's all! To tell you the truth...me neither," Videl said. Gohan suddenly held still in his pace and turned to her with a surprised look on his face.

"You have got to be kidding! This must be a lie! Such a pretty and nice girl like you has never been kissed? No way! I know enough people - in this short time that I've been on this school – who would go through fire just to go out with you for once!" Gohan did his best to hide his blush. How is it that you always turn red at a time when you just can't have it!

"You see, it's hard for me to trust guys. Some only like me for my singing. Other ones just like my famous dad and use me to get in contact with him, and most of them just like all the money we have. They don't like me really, they just like my possessions," Videl said, she looked really sad now.

"Famous dad? Who is he then?" Gohan asked.

"Hercule Satan...don't you know him?" Videl looked up at him. This is strange... she never met anyone before who didn't recognize her as Hercule's girl. Gohan must have not paid much of attention to the newspapers and gossip magazines...

"Well, yes, I do know him. I just never really realized that you could be his daughter. I guess I don't know you as well as I always think," Gohan said. He was smiling, but he actually felt stupid. It was so obvious! How could he have been so blind that he didn't find that out?

'Still, who would have ever believed that such a sweet girl could come up out of a liar like Hercule?' Gohan defended himself with these thoughts.

"So...you like me for who I am? As a friend I mean, of course... You don't just like me for what I have?" Videl asked delighted. This was too good to be true! Gohan grabbed Videl's hand.

"Of course I don't care about your possessions or fame. I just like you. I like you for who you are, and that is all that matters to me. When I saw you for the first time at that gala night, I just saw a really pretty girl and somehow I just felt that she was pretty on the inside too. You are perfect, and that's what I like you for. Money...I don't care about all that! I simply care about you," Gohan said, trying to convince her. Videl looked away and blushed. So many compliments! She really didn't know to react on this. Gohan was blushing too.

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that," Videl said. They were silent for the rest of the walk. It was a nice silence, almost comforting. As they reached their destination, Gohan looked up with his eyes widened. The mansion was enormous! Compared to his own small cottage, this was a palace.

"Wow...it's so huge," Gohan said. He was quite impressed.

"I know. Sometimes I even get lost in my own house. I have bedrooms all over the place, but mostly I sleep in that one over there. That bedroom is the most simple, and it makes me feel more like an average teenager," Videl said. She was pointing to a room with a balcony on the second floor. "I know I'm not an average teenager, but I wish I was sometimes."

"Trust me, Videl. Being an average teenager has its disadvantages too," Gohan reminded her.

'Not that I'm exactly an average teenager, but...' Gohan watched how Videl was opening her bag to get her keys out.

"I can image," Videl said, nodding. "It's just that because of all my possessions and my dad being the world champion in martial arts, I just don't know who my true friends are anymore," Videl unlocked the gate and walked the path to her house. Gohan followed her. When they came to the front of her house, she unlocked the door. She was about to step inside, when Gohan reached out for her arm, but missed, and accidentally grabbed her bag. Videl's bag fell to the ground and a box of pills rolled out and opened up, throwing white pills all over the pavement.

'Oh no!' Videl bend down to immediately to grab the pills and to collect them again in the box.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't do it on purpose," Gohan apologized as he bend down too to help Videl with collecting the pills. "Hey, you never told me what these pills are for, by the way..."

"Ehm...for my allergy. I'm very allergic to...pollen. Yeah! Hay-fever, you know? So I take one everyday, so these pills help to make the allergy less bad," Videl tried to hide her nervousness and just continued picking up the pills. Gohan put some pills in the box and then watched her from the corner of his eyes.

'I know it's wrong to think things like this, but...why can't I believe her? I don't trust this case. If these things are for hay-fever, why is she carrying them with them now? It's winter!' when Videl wasn't looking, Gohan quickly grabbed a pill and slid one in the pocket of his jeans. He was determined to find out what these pills were really for. He hoped these were no drugs... What if she was addicted to drugs? What was he going to do? Gohan shook the thoughts away. He should not start thinking the worst things all the time. Well, maybe he judged her wrong and maybe these pills were indeed against hay-fever. He would have to apologize to her if he discovers that she had not been lying. It's so mean if people distrust you! When they had collected all the pills, Videl quickly jumped up and smiled at Gohan.

"Well, thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said before stepping inside and quickly closing the door behind her. Now she could finally hurry to the bathroom...

"Yeah...see you tomorrow...but maybe you should stay home a little longer, and rest a bit... damn it..." Gohan said in a soft voice. He realized that he was talking to a closed door, but he felt too depressed to care right now. He walked off with a pain in his heart. He turned around once more, to see if she was looking at him through a window, but when he saw nothing he continued walking. He was walking with a fast pace, as if that would make a difference. He loved her for sure...but she didn't love him back. He could now understand how those heartbroken people in these movies felt when they got turned down. Videl didn't want to be close to him at all. If she did, she would have given him a small hug before saying goodbye, right? This was just a simple 'thanks-and-goodbye-greet'. That's the exact same way he acts with Sharpner too. Just friends... Gohan and Videl can never become more than 'just friends'. This thought really hurt Gohan. How could he ever enjoy the little pleasures in life if she wasn't there with him? How could he ever notice the beauty of the world if she was always on his mind, but not there with him? Gohan felt like he had just lost something precious...his faith...

Gohan had gone back to school for a few hours after he had dropped Videl off at her house. He thought that school would get his mind off her for a while. That was a wrong guess. Even though she was at home, her spirit was still everywhere. Everyone was talking about her and the accident of that morning. Many people came to Gohan to ask if it was true that she had died. Of course, Gohan had to say 'no' all the time and then tell everyone what had happened. That is quite inconvenient if you are trying to forget about her...

As soon as Gohan got home, he angrily threw his bag to the side. He was immediately greeted by Goten, who was happily jumping up and down, but stopped when he saw Gohan's look on his face. It didn't look good.

"What's wrong, big brother? Aren't you feeling well? Didn't you have a good day at school?" Goten asked him. Gohan's grumpy face softened. He smiled and picked Goten up and put him on his shoulders. Goten cheered up again and held on tight to Gohan's head when they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, you'll understand someday when you become a teenager too, Goten. Life is not as easy as it seems. You'll wish you could switch your emotions off sometimes. Life is so...unpredictable and unfair at times," Gohan tried to explain. These words made Goten silent. He was thinking.

"What happened then, that wasn't easy? Did you forget your lunch? Can I help?" Gohan smiled at Goten's innocence. He was just too small to understand, but he did his best to understand. He made Gohan feel a little bit better. Gohan smiled and when they reached the top of the stairs, he looked outside the window.

"Look Goten, it's snowing!" Gohan pointed.

"Really? Cool!" Goten climbed off of Gohan and pressed his nose against the window to see clearly.

"You know? Mom isn't feeling well either. She said she was dipressed. What's dipressed, Gohan?" Goten asked, looking away from the window.

"Depressed? Is mom depressed? Depressed is when you are feeling a little sad. Did mom say what she was sad about, Goten?" Gohan asked. He was worried about her. She always acts so tough and says that she has peace with her husband's death, but maybe she's just pretending. Maybe she secretly cries at night when he and Goten had gone to sleep. Maybe she was secretly wishing that she would die too so she could be with him. Oh God...don't start thinking these things, Gohan!

"No, she didn't. She just said that she wanted to be alone now. She's in her room," Goten explained.

"Ehm...Goten? How about you go downstairs and turn the television on already? Then I'll get down in a few minutes and we will watch cartoons together. Okay, Goten?" Gohan suggested. Goten thought it over for a few seconds before taking his nose off the window to turn to Gohan.

"Well, okay, but please don't make me wait for too long. Otherwise I'll get dipressed too!" Goten said. He ran down the stairs. Gohan laughed before walking to his mother's room and knocking on the door. Except for his dad, he had no clue what this could be about...

"Who's there?" a soft voice answered.

"It's me, Gohan," Gohan replied.

"Come in," Gohan did as he was told. He opened the door and slowly walked in. He found his mom lying on the double bed which she and his father once used to share. Gohan could tell that his mom had done her best to dry her tears and to stop crying, but her eyes were still red and her cheeks were puffy. Gohan walked softly towards the bed, trying not to make a sound. He sat down next to his mother on the bed.

"Hey mom. What's wrong? Is it bad?" he asked. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chi-Chi sat up straight on the bed and looked at Gohan. Gohan had a compassionate look on his face. He reminded Chi-Chi a lot of Goku, when he was worried.

"We have some serious money problems," Chi-Chi explained, "and I repeat; they are serious problems. They are really difficult for me to solve. We really have to find a way to get money, because if we don't get some, quick, we'll lose our house and all our possessions..." Gohan was shocked. He wished he hadn't heard this. He wished he would wake up from this nightmare now. He jumped up.

"WHAT?!" Gohan screamed. "How?" he sat back down again.

"The government is going to reduce the payments. They will reduce it so much that I can hardly pay your school from it and give you food and pay some bills, but I will not be able to pay the rent anymore," Chi-Chi continued, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I keep thinking if your dad were still alive, maybe he could have gone out somewhere and earn some money then. The problem is that I can't leave, because I have to watch Goten..."

"Can't you lend some money from the bank?" Gohan suggested. He shook his head. There has got to be some way to get money!

"No, they would never do that, because we would only spend the money and not pay it back," Chi-Chi explained. Gohan thought for a while.

"I'll go and look for a job then. It doesn't matter what job I can get, as long as it's something. I've got to help you out... or we'll all be out on the streets soon," Gohan said.

"Gohan, you don't have to--"

"Yes, I do! Goten is still so young. If he gets involved in all these money problems and everything, it will taint his soul. It could ruin his childhood. Goten still has to grow up, and that should happen in a nice environment. I feel responsible for him too, mom! Besides, after I've finished my studies, I could get a good job, and I promise you that we will never have these problems again then," Gohan said. Chi-Chi smiled at him weakly.

"You really are a lot like your father, Gohan. You never give up and you continue trying until the bitter end...but you really don't have to, Gohan. This is my problem. I'm responsible for you, Goten and this household, not you," Chi-Chi said. Gohan stood up from the bed again.

"But you need my help now, just like I've needed yours so many times before. I'm happy to help. I can finally mean something. I'll go and look for a job tomorrow," Gohan said, before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him. He backed himself against the wall. He closed his eyes and stood there thinking for a while. He then looked up at the ceiling and he frowned.

'Oh dad, I miss you so. I don't want to lose what little I have left of you. I have been born here, I played with you here...and I used to feel safe here. This is the only place with good memories of you, dad. Just when I think my day couldn't get any worse, it does...and now my mom and Goten are depending on me too...Please lend me strength.' Gohan angrily banged with his fist on the wall. Gohan quickly whipped an upcoming tear from his eyes. He tried to put on a smile before walking downstairs.

"So...Goten? What cartoon are we going to watch?"

Guys are just not meant to cry...

Later that day, in the evening, after putting Goten to bed, Gohan and Chi-Chi were sitting at the kitchen table. They both held a nice warm cup of coffee. They were trying to get their minds off the money problems for a while in order to end the day with a better feeling. So they were talking about the better things in life.

"So tell me Gohan, how is Videl doing?" asked Chi-Chi. She now knew her name and practically everything about Videl, since Gohan used to talk on and on about her. It was strange that he actually didn't mention her at all this evening. He hadn't said anything about his day at school either.

"Aww...mom! That's not exactly what I call a good thing in life..." Gohan said, staring in his cup of coffee.

"Since when isn't she anymore? What happened?" Chi-Chi asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, curiously.

"I think...no, I know I'm in love with her, but she is not in love with me. She just likes me for a friend and nothing more. She treats me the way I treat Sharpner. I never knew that a girl could bring such heart ache..."

"Did she actually tell you that she's not in love with you?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"No, but she tells me by the way she's making me feel, and it's breaking my heart," Gohan said. He drank some of his coffee.

"You are being typically like your father again Gohan. You're a little naïve when it comes to love. Listen, you never know for sure if she doesn't love or does love you unless you ask her or confront her with your feelings head on," Chi-Chi explained. Gohan frowned.

"How? By just walking up to her and say 'Yo Videl, I love you madly. Do you love me too?' No, I don't think so mom..." Gohan muttered. Chi-Chi laughed.

"You know that's not what I mean! You have to bring her the message in a sweet way when you're alone together. It's a bit difficult to explain, but it will go automatically if you just let your heart do the work and speak for you," Chi-Chi told him.

"I really don't know, mom--"

"Hey, do you want her to be your girlfriend, or not?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'll do something wrong!"

"Don't be. Well, what are you waiting for?" Chi-Chi gestured Gohan to stand up. Gohan finished his coffee before standing up. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think I should go now?"

"Yes, of course! Just fly there!" Chi-Chi suggested. Gohan started smiling. He did not know what he was going to say exactly, but he would just let his heart speak. He grabbed his coat from the chair and pulled it on. He then remembered something.

"By the way, mom, do you know what kind of a pill this is?" Gohan asked as he took the pill, which he had stolen this afternoon, out of his pocket. Chi-Chi analyzed the pill, but she shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue. Why?"

"Long story. I will go to a pharmacy later and ask them there. Well, I'm off now," he said. He waved at his mom, before walking out of the house and taking off in the dark sky, not noticing the cold rain pouring down on him.

Meanwhile, Videl was sitting up straight on her bed in the small room with the balcony. She was clutching her stomach and she had a cramped look on her face. She was in a lot of pain right now. She tried to control her breath by slowly inhaling and exhaling, but it was more difficult than it seemed. She was trying to calm herself down and relax, hoping that the pain would subside soon.

'This is insane! I will never be able to get some sleep if it keeps going like this! I've had it the whole afternoon already. Won't it ever stop?' she wondered to herself, before letting out another small cry of pain. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. She was so busy trying to ignore the pain, that she didn't notice the shadow of someone familiar landing on the balcony. Gohan looked around outside. The curtains were closed, but the lights inside seemed to be on. The door leading inside was open too. A silky, white curtain was dancing in the wind. Gohan didn't know what to do. Should he push the curtain aside to see if she was there? Or should he knock on the window? He decided to do the first thing.

"Videl?" he called at her, after he just stepped into the room to see if she was there. She could be asleep, since it wasn't that early in the evening anymore. Oh well, even if she was asleep, he could still enter the room to turn the lights off. Also, who leaves the balcony door open when she goes to sleep? Videl turned to the voice and started screaming when she saw a dark figure approaching her.

"Shh! Shh! It's me, Gohan. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to!" he apologized. Videl frowned, but instantly forgot about the battlefield in her stomach. She grabbed the jumper that was next to her on the bed, and pulled it over her pyjama.

"Well, it's okay, I guess. But how did you get here? What's up?" Videl asked.

"I ehm...I...I was in the neighbourhood and I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Everyone at school was asking about you," Gohan said. Videl threw him a suspicious look. "Don't worry. I did not come to rape you."

"Then how did you get on my balcony?" Gohan inhaled deeply. He could have expected this question.

"Oh, that was eh...it doesn't really matter now. I'll tell you another time," he replied. Videl sighed.

"Well, as you can see, I'm totally fine and okay. You can leave again," she said. Gohan looked a bit hurt. Was she turning him down already? The pain in Videl's stomach was returning again, and it was making her a bit grumpy. She watched Gohan's expression, before closing her eyes and turning around. She went out on the balcony. Gohan instantly reached out for her arm and grabbed it.

"Videl! I like you... I like you a lot, and that's actually the true reason why I came here. I wanted to let you know this. Videl, you are such a nice and pretty girl, and I've liked you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Maybe it's even love, I don't really know. I've never been this interested in girls until I met you. You make me feel so different. I honestly never felt this way for someone before..." Gohan told her. He slid his hands down her arm, to grab her hands. He grasped them tight. "I really, really, like you, Videl." Videl's look on her face softened for a bit, but quickly changed back to her old state. She then looked at him with a mix of hurt and angry expressions. She looked like something stopped her from expressing her true feelings to him. Videl released her hands from Gohan's grasp.

"The only reason why you are telling me this now is because you've heard that I'm rich this afternoon. You haven't fallen in love with me, but with my dad's fame and all my possessions! How could I have been so stupid to believe in you? I should have known that you were no different than all these other guys I have ever known! How could you, Gohan? How could you?" Videl yelled at him. She leaned against the balcony's railing and looked up at the stars. A tear escaped from her eye. Why her? Gohan looked down and slowly walked to her and he leaned against the railing too.

"Listen, I'm a bad liar, so that's why I never lie. I like you truly for who you are, Videl. I'm not lying. Even if you had been an orphan living in a cardboard box, I still would have liked you. I just came now, because my mom told me that I should tell you this, because there might be a day we lose contact, and then I never got the chance to show you how much I care..." Gohan said it in a loud whisper.

Videl looked up at Gohan. She believed him for some reason. She hesitantly reached out for his hand and grabbed it. Gohan watched her. They didn't have any words to say. Gohan nervously wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Videl laid her hands on his shoulders. They both looked at each other with an intense gaze. Almost automatically, their faces inched closer to each other, before closing the entire gap between their lips. They kissed, and it felt right to the both of them. Gohan instantly forgot about his entire family depending on him, and Videl lost her stomach pain. However, she couldn't help herself but still feeling hungry...

-- -- End of Chapter 4 -- --

_Mysterygurl's note: I am really sorry for this chapter. Even though it was extra long and nineteen pages long, it still sucked! Well, do I have a good excuse? Well, yes, maybe. I wrote this in the hospital, before I was going to get a very nasty operation. That's right, people, I made you wait, because I've been very ill. Luckily, I'm better now. And I have more inspiration than before, so maybe I can update sooner. Last thing I want to ask you for: I want to start a mailing list, and I'll send you an email every time I update. If you want to be added to my mailing list, write me a review with your email address and what you want to be informed about. For example, do you only want me to send you an email when I update this story, or do you want me to write you too every time I update another story or write a new one. Okay? So let me know and make me happy by reviewing this story._

_I hope to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Mysterygurl_

_Note to my reviewers: _

**To teknoman Dark: **_I'm happy you liked reading the story. I hope you liked this chapter too._

**To Natasha:**_Wow, I'm flattered. There's no better compliment than someone telling me that this is a realistic fic! Thanks! Take care with your friend. Support her, because some people get better if they just feel supported and not alone. Love does good to people, trust me! Good luck!_

**To Hello: **_I'm sorry I didn't follow up your demands. I got sick and ended up in the hospital. Yes! In the summer... _

**To DJ Lee or Animefan2017: **_I'm happy you liked the other chapters. You might not like this one, but I hope you do!!!_

**To Videl lover: **_Haha! I'm flattered you love my story. Keep reading (and enjoying and reviewing, hihi!)!_

**To destiny girl: **_Thanks for the compliment about my writing skills. I'm happy, because I'm not a native English speaker! Well, don't you dare using these dieting methods, because this story is to inform people about the consequences of an eating disorder. These are no real 'dieting methods' these are...well, wrong things to do!_

**To Junipe: **_Yes, you're right about the fat. Anyhow, fruit juices do contain some calories (still not many, though). If you drink lots of water, you burn calories...and that's the actual difference. Anyhow, no I'm not like Videl in this story. In fact, I'm a very healthy eater, haha!_

**To Jess1182003: **_Yup, Videl has lost it...Well, here you have your update! _


End file.
